Harry Potter-Black A Descendants Story
by patrysia181
Summary: Harry had been sent to the Descendants world as a de-aged toddler with no idea how he got there. Turning eighteen he left the castle to search for clues but six years later he decides to go back, not really caring anymore. The only thing he cared about was attending his brothers coronation. For now a One-Shot.


**Title –** Harry Potter-Black; A Descendants Story

 **Chapter –** One

 **Author –** xxxiliveforthefuturexxx

 **Beta –** None

 **Summary –** Harry had been sent to the Descendants world as a de-aged toddler with no idea how he got there. Turning eighteen he left the castle to search for clues but six years later he decides to go back, not really caring anymore. The only thing he cared about was attending his brothers coronation.

 **Disclaimer –** I, xxxilivefortehfuturexxx, in no way own Harry Potter or Descendants. The lovely books and movies belong to their respective owners, I am only using their characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway.

 **Characters -** Harry Potter, Queen Belle, King Beast, Prince Ben, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Princess Audrey, Jane, Fairy Godmother, Chad, Cindarella, Prince Charming, Lonnie, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos

 **Couples –** Prince Ben/Mal, Belle/Beast, Aurora/Phillip, Cinderella/Charming, Harry/Jay/Carlos (suggested),

 **Warning –** Slash, Het

 **Authors note –** This is an idea that just jumped into my head one day when I was watching the Descendants and reading HP fanfics. Enough said.

* * *

Harrison James Potter-Black stared fondly at the castle in front of him. In his hand was an invitation, personally brought to him by a messenger who had been sent by Queen Belle and King Beast. The invitation was nothing more then a formality really as he had been practically ordered, many months ago, to come to Prince Ben's coming of age ceremony. It's not like he could refuse either; Ben was practically his younger brother really and when he had left to travel the world and find more about why he came here many, many years ago as a babe practically, he had been sad to go but unfortunately his need to find more out won out over his sadness of leaving Ben to his fate as the Heir to the Kingdom.

With practiced ease, the man of twenty-four years of age, moved towards the imposing doors that opened of their own accord when he pressed his hand towards the hard wood. Peeking inside, Harry smiled when he saw the hallway was empty though the sounds that were coming from the ballroom seemed to indicate that there were people in the castle. Just not roaming around but celebrating the coming of age of Prince Ben.

Moving towards the sounds, Harry fondly thought on his life in this very castle somewhat twenty years ago when, after a spell had gone wrong, he had landed in the gardens of the castle and that's where Belle had found him and had promptly taken him in without practically caring for who he was. Before he could even blink he had been encased in a fluffy bath towel and had been seated on Queen Belle's lap as she talked with Beast about keeping him.

It hadn't taken long after that for Belle and Beast to practically adopt him into the family and since then until he was eighteen he had loved his life in the castle. Of course he occasionally visited when he was in these parts of the country but most of the time he just sent out letters to the two people who had been like his parents.

And now, after six years of constant traveling, here he was back in the castle with no care any more as to why he got sent here. He loved this country and this place and he would never leave it, not even if he had found out a way to go back.

Standing by the doors to the ballroom, Harry took a deep breath before he pushed them open and stepped inside.

And the moment he did, the chatting and dancing in the room stopped and everyone turned to face him though that was broken by the suddenly sharp intake of breath and then a missile of an eighteen year old Ben slamming into him and practically sending him to the floor as the boy, because he was still that even though he was eighteen, hugged him tightly.

"Harry." Ben breathed, wide eyes staring down at the twenty-four old man who smiled softly at him.

"Ben." Harry murmured softly before chuckling when the eighteen year old just stared at him. "You got taller." He added dryly before nudging the shocked boy. "And heavier as well. You are no longer the twelve year old I remember."

"And you still look the same... And you are still taller then me." Ben sulked as he eyed the difference in their heights. Even though the up and coming Prince had shot up to a practically imposing height of 5ft9 he was still four inches shorter then Harry's 6ft3.

"Of course I am." Harry smirked as he grabbed Ben's hand after the younger male got off him and hauled himself to his feet. "I am older then you so that gives me a right to be taller."

"Harry!" The voice of his mother made Ben stop in his tracks of retorting something as the woman practically glomped her adopted son and squeezed the life out of him.

"Mom." Harry fondly rolled his eyes at Belle's actions but nonetheless hugged the woman back. "I missed you."

"Well I hope you did young man." Belle said with a sniff as she pulled back only to cup Harry's cheeks to pull him down so that she could press a kiss upon his forehead. "And your father and I missed you as well."

"Harry." Beast rumbled with a nod at his son.

"Father." Harry smiled softly as he walked towards the man to hug him tightly. "I missed you as well."

"I know you did." Beast smiled as he patted Harry's back. "As Belle said, we missed you too."

"This is quite a gathering I see." Harry hummed as he pulled back to look around at the people who had gathered to see who the newcomer was.

"Yes; Ben has gained quite a few friends at the Auradon Prep." Belle chuckled softly as she watched her son fondly who had joined his friends in the corner of the room and seemed to be telling them who Harry was. "Not to mention gotten into quite a lot of trouble as well."

"Ah, so those are the transfers from Isle of the Lost then?" Harry smirked with a tilt of his head.

"Yes." Beast rolled his eyes as he seemed to catch Harry's train of thought. "And I'm quite sure you'll get along with them."

"So, darling, did you catch anyone handsome while you were traveling?" Belle asked teasingly. "Will I finally get my wish of having a son in law?"

"Mom!" Harry choked at his mother's teasing but the woman only laughed softly.

"Well?" Belle grinned at her son.

"No." Harry shook his head. "I had some... flings and short relationships but that's it." The man shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't looking for any permanent relationship you know that mom."

"Of course I know darling." Belle smiled softly. "Did you find out why...?" The woman trailed off only to look sadly at her son when he shook his head no.

"No and I don't intend to go looking anymore." Harry murmured. "For whatever reason I came here I will stay here. I don't plan on leaving any time soon. I love you and dad and I love Ben. I'm not going to disappear on you. That... place... There was no love lost there between me and them. I was just a means to an end for them."

"I'm sorry." Belle frowned as if she just realized she had brought up bad memories for her adopted son.

"It's alright mom, I had twenty years to get over it and I did." Harry patted his mother's arm before blinking his eyes when his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled away from his parents who smiled fondly at him when he looked back at them and just waved him on to follow his younger brother towards his friends.

"Harry, I would like for you to meet my friends." Ben said formally. "Mel, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Jane, Chad and Lonnie. Guys, this is my older brother Harrison or Harry as he likes to be called."

"It's nice to meet you all." Harry smiled at the eight people in front of him. "So, I heard that you and my brother got into quite a bit of trouble this year."

The teasing tone of his voice made everyone present blush in shame or embarrassment Harry didn't know.

"Ah, how I remember when I was that age." Harry hummed softly, a grin lighting up his features. "I was such a trouble maker for mom and dad as well. I'm not really _that_ surprised that Benny here ended up being as much of a trouble-maker as I. I _was_ a bad influence on him."

"Benny?!" Ben spluttered and screeched at his older brother who smirked at him. "I am not a girl!"

"Well... That could be debatable." Harry grinned before with a wink at his brother's friends he took off running towards the gardens, the younger male following him and his brother's friends following as well.

"Get back here Harry!" The younger male screeched as he ran after his older brother, skidding past the various people who stood in his way of getting to his brother.

"Ah, ah, Ben, no running in the ballroom." Harry taunted his younger brother from the other side of the room where he had silently apparated to before with a cheeky wave he disappeared and reappeared next to his parents who didn't even flinch at his sudden appearing.

"You shouldn't be doing magic." Belle chided her older son but the fond smile on her lips spoke volumes of how she didn't mean it.

"Meh, I need to get used to using it again." The wizard shrugged his shoulders before sneakily waving his hand towards his brother and silently hexing him with green and silver hair and red and orange skin that clashed horribly together. "I traveled without using magic so it's itching to be let ou-" A scream of pure fury cut him off and he grinned at his parents and his parents friends. "And that's my cue to disappear again. Bye."

With that the wizard apparated with a silent pop before appearing behind his brother's friends or well one of them.

"Hi there cutie." Harry wiggled his fingers in an imitation of a wave at the white-haired guy -Carlos- he was standing behind. "You single? No wait, first question should be are you straight?"

"Ummm..." Carlos blinked his eyes and quickly turned towards his friends who were looking the other way and trying hard to stifle their laughs.

"Harry, leave my friends alone." Ben said sharply as he came up to them, sending the wizard an arched brow in a silent request to undo the hexes which Harry did with a wave of his hand.

"But he is cute!" Harry whined. "I mean look at him; he's short, has cute white hair, pretty face, very pretty eyes and he dresses up nicely."

"Yes, yes, that doesn't mean you can harass him." Ben rolled his eyes. "Ignore him; he's like that with every cute and/or hot guy he meets."

"Your brother is..." Evie pouted as she eyed the raven-haired Prince. Why must all hot guys be gay or taken?

"Gay? Yeah, he is." Ben nodded his head. "Why do you think I'm the one that's the Heir of the Kingdom when Harry is the older one?"

"Eh... Well... That is a good question." Mel blinked her eyes. "Why are _you_ the Heir and not him?"

"Well being gay generally means I can't have kids." Harry pointed out from his place behind Carlos. "Though had I accepted the Ultimatum the old geezers had given me I probably would have been the Heir. Unfortunately for them I'm the one guy who's into commitment. They told me I could be the Heir if I took a female concubine to bear me Heirs. I told them to stuff it and thus is the story of how Ben became the Heir."

"Seriously?" Everyone asked at the same time with disbelief written all over their faces.

"Of course after Ben had been named the Heir I then revealed something surprising to them." Here Harry smirked and Ben shared said smirk. "I'm a Mage, which means I can, personally, bare and sire children with a male. My magic is capable of holding a child within my body for nine months or creating an artificial womb in a partner of my choice so that he can carry the child. And then I left to the outrage of my parent's council. Apparently they were fuming for many months; my father had revealed to them that had I been the Heir and I could find myself a partner then my children would be powerful beyond measure."

"It's a surprise really, you know, that they hadn't sent anyone after you to force you back." Ben commented lightly, with trouble ignoring the gaping looks of his friends. "I was quite sure they would've."

"Eh, they probably would have had not father threatened them with banishment to the Isle of Lost." Harry commented with a smirk that was shared by his brother.

"Eh.. Wait.. Hold up..." Mel held up her hand as she stepped between the two brothers. "Back up a few seconds; you are a Mage and can have children?"

"Yes." Harry said, amused at this turn of events.

"Huh... I always wondered if the stories were true." Mel said before nodding her head. "Alright, you can have Carlos or Jay or both, take your pick. As long as I get to be the godmother to your first child."

"MEL!" Jay and Carlos flushed furiously while everyone else laughed uproariously at the embarrassed men.

As Belle and Beast watched the teenagers and Harry they just _knew_ that their lives were about to get more complicated if not fun.

After all whether Harry Potter-Black went trouble always seemed to follow him.

No matter what dimension or age.

* * *

 **A/N -** This is just a one-shot at the moment but I may make it a full story if I get any more inspiration for it.


End file.
